1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garments worn by women, and more particularly, to a therapeutic upper garment such as a blouse or shirt having means for receiving heated or cooled breast packs to provide comfort to women experiencing breast discomfort.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Many women suffer the discomfort of swelling and/or tenderness of the breast due to various reasons including postpartum breast engorgement and enlargement, breast enlargement or reduction surgery, as well as other type procedures and conditions that result in breast discomfort. Doctors treating women who suffer such conditions often recommend warm or cold therapy often in the form of a breast pack that is intended to be retained in position within the user's bra. However, often the available packs fail to conveniently fit beneath a bra. The prior art discloses bras specially designed for receipt of conventional packs. These bras are generally unflattering to the wearer and consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations in the crowded art.
It should be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a comfortable fitting garment that is stylish yet designed to receive cold therapy or warm therapy to give comfort to the wearer experiencing breast discomfort. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.